I'am Still You
by hyukjae86
Summary: "bisa kau berpisah darinya?".."aku sangat mencintainya eommonim"..."Hyukkie kau dimana? jangan tinggalkan aku"..."hubungan kalian ini salah, seiring berjalannya waktu dia akan melupakanmu".. Haehyuk YAOI NC? next chap?
1. Chapter 1

**I'am Still You**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, EYD jelek**

**•**

"Bisa kau berpisah darinya?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya kepada namja bersurai coklat dihadapannya.

Namja tersebut tampak kaget atas pertanyaan yang terlontarkan kepadanya. Ia hanya diam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jujur ia tak mau itu.

"aku tahu itu sangat sulit untuk kalian. Dan aku sangat tahu seberapa besar dia mencintaimu. Namun apa yang kalian lakukan ini sangat salah" ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"eommonim" lirih namja manis itu.

"kumohon Hyukjae, dia anakku satu-satunya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin keturunan dari anakku dan kau tidak bisa memberikan itu kepadaku, andai kau bukan seorang namja aku pasti akan sangat menyetujui hubungan kalian" mata namja itu tampak berkaca-kaca saat mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"awalnya aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian karena aku tahu Donghae sangat mencintaimu, tapi akhirnya aku sadar hubungan kalian ini sangat salah. Aku hanya bisa meminta padamu, karena Donghae pasti tidak akan mau untuk berpisah darimu Hyuk. Mungkin akan sangat sakit untuknya dan juga untukmu namun seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan itu akan hilang dari kalian berdua. Apa kau bisa?" tanya nya dengan deraian air mata di wajah yang mulai terlihat tua itu.

"aku..aku sangat mencintainya eommonim" lirih Hyukjae.

"jika kau masih menganggapku eomma mu tolong kabulkan permintaan ini" ucapnya kembali sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

Lama Hyukjae terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan eomma Donghae. pilihan yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya, dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Donghae, namja yang sangat ia cintai dan sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Memang Hyukjae tahu jika perasaan mereka salah,dari awal ia tahu itu karena mereka sama-sama namja. Tapi cinta tidak ada yang tahu kapan datang dan dengan siapa ia akan merasakannya. Ia sudah pernah mencoba menghilangkan nya namun gagal, makin ia menolak rasa cinta maka makin bertambah. Namun Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuknya dan Donghae.

"baiklah" jawabnya. "tolong beri aku waktu sehari untuk bilang padanya eomma" mohon Hyukjae.

"baik, kuharap kau tidak merubah pilihanmu. Terima kasih Hyukjae"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kepada Hyukjae. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae di cafe dekat kantor tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan tetesan air matapun lolos dari mata beningnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Hyukjae menangis dalam diam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Donghae? Hyukjae benar-benar bingung dan takut.

Dia mencintai pria itu, sangat mencintainya.

Ddrrtt..

Handphone yang berada di sampingnya bergetar.

Donghae

Nama itu tertera dihandphone nya.

Hyukjae mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan suaranya saat akan mengangkat telepon dari Donghae.

"yeobseo" suara nya agak tercekat.

"Hyukkie, kau dimana?"

"aku,, aku di cafe depan kantor"

"aku mungkin agak terlambat menjemputmu, tiba-tiba ada meeting nanti sore. Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae.

"ne, aku akan menunggu mu hae."

"ok,, saranghae."

Klik

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, ia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi tirusnya. Lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan cafe ini.

•

Angin malam di musim dingin bulan Desember ini tak menghalangi seorang namja manis bersurai coklat itu yang sedang duduk di bangku halte. Dirapatkan kembali mantel tebalnya guna menghangatkan tubuh kecil itu.

Hyukjae, namja itu sedang menunggu sang kekasih di halte dekat sekolah menengah atas.

Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu akan kesedihan, tak jauh berbeda sejak siang tadi setelah ia bertemu dengan ibu kekasihnya. Sekarang ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Donghae, sang namjachingu Hyukjae.

Dari kejauhan tampak namja tampan memakai mantel berwarna biru tua dan syal merah dilehernya sedang berjalan kearah Hyukjae yang masih melamun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat dirinya mulai dekat dengan Hyukjae.

Ia duduk disamping Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae tetap tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"memikirkan diriku" ucap namja itu sehingga menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

"hae"

Donghae, nama namja tampan itu.

Donghae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae, tangannya terangkat merapikan rambut Hyukjae yang tampak sedikit berantakan akibat angin malam.

"mianhae kau lama menungguku" ucap Donghae sambil merapikan tatanan rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "gwenchana"

"lihatlah bibirmu sampai pucat seperti ini kau masih bilang gwenchana" Donghae melepaskan syal merah yang gertengger dileher jenjangnya dan dipakaikan nya ke Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memjamkan matanya saat menerima segala sentuhan Donghae di tubuhnya, semoga hal ini dapat diingatnya terus jika ia pergi dari Donghae.

"Hae,, kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya hyukjae.

"tentu saja" jawab Donghae. "disini tempat pertama kalinya aku melihat mata indah yang berbinar itu, tempat aku melihat senyum termanis yang tanpa sadar bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum, tempat pertama kalinya dadaku berdegup kencang karena sosok manis ini".

Hyukjae tahu siapa yang Donghae katakan itu, dirinya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali mengingat janjinya kepada Eomma Donghae.

'aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih didepannya, kau harus kuat Hyukkie'

"tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu Hyukkie" akhir ucapan Donghae.

•

**Flashback**

Tampak namja kurus berseragam SMA yang baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya sedang berlari kencang. Namja itu berlari kearah halte yang sudah terdapat bus yang berhenti disana. Demi peruntungan, namja itu terus berlari, namun sedikit lagi ia sampai bus itu sudah mulai berjalan.

"TUNGGU" jeritnya.

Pintu bus itu masih sedikit terbuka. Sedikit lagi ia sampai.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kenamja itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang namaj kurus itu menerimanya.

Cup~

Pintu bus bukan suara dari pintu bus yang tertutup.

Namun berasal dari dua namja yang saat ini sedang tertunduk malu di tangga pintu bus itu. Sang namja kurus menundukan kepalanya, dan namja tampan satunya pun menundukan kepalanya sambil memegang bagian belakangnya kepalanya yang terbentur sedikit tiang dalam bus ini. Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama memerah akibat ciuman yang tak sengaja saat namja tampan itu menarik tangan namja kurus itu agar bisa naik kedalam bus dan akibat terlalu keras menariknya namja kurus itu menubruk tubuh sang namja tampan hingga kepala terpentuk tiang dan ciuman singkat itu terjadi.

"go,,ma,,wo" ucap namja kurus itu. Sang namja tampan langsung mengangguk dan menatap kearah namja kurus yang masih tertunduk malu. Tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum lebar saat menatap wajah manis didepannya.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae"

Namja kurus itu langsung menatap Donghae, namun bukan menjawab ucapan perkenalan donghae ia malah berjalan ke arah belakang mencari tempat yang kosong.

Merasa di cuekin, donghae berjalan mengikuti namja kurus itu.

Donghae duduk di samping namja itu, dan menatap intens ke arah namja itu.

"Donghae, Lee-Dong-Hae" ucap Donghae.

Namja itu tetap diam. Kakinya bergerak seperti orang yang gugup.

"jika kau tidak mengatakan namamu, aku tidak akan terima ucapan terima kasihmu" kata Donghae memaksa.

Namja itu terdiam sebentar.

"Hyukjae" akhirnya suara nya terdengar.

"mwo? Aku tida dengar"

"Hyukjae" ulangnya.

"mwo?" Donghae mendekatkan telinganya ke arah namja itu, seolah ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Lee-Hyuk-Jae" teriak namja itu.

Sontak seluruh pasang mata yang berada di bus itu menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"owh..ternyata badan kecil sepertimu memiliki suara yang sangat kuat juga"

"mwo?" Hyukjae melotot tak suka.

Itu adalah awal pertemuan mereka berdua. Lee hyukjae dan Lee Donghae.

TBC

Hai,, aku kembali lagi dengan ff aneh ku lagi. Ini mungkin hanya two shoot atau 3 shoot. Nyoba buat ff yang hurt, tapi gak deh sedihnya berasa gak di ff ini. Jangan lupa comment n review ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'am still you chapter 2**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, EYD jelek**

**•**

"apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

"tentu saja,, saat itu kau memaksaku untuk menyebutkan namaku,,, dasar" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae hanya nyengir saat Hyukjae berkata seperti itu.

"dan tempat ini juga kau memaksaku untuk jadi kekasihmu" kata Hyukjae kembali.

•

**Flashback**

Dua orang namja duduk dihalte bus untuk menghindari hujan yang turun. Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap langit, berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan mereka berdua masih duduk disini.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"hae hujan nya sudah berhenti" ucap Hyukjae setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. Hujan sudah mulai reda.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, memasangkan tas ransel dipunggungnya bersiap untuk pergi sebelum hujan kembali datang.

"hae kajja" ajak Hyukjae.

Bukan nya ikut berdiri Donghae malah menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae kembali duduk.

Cup..

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung terdiam membatu, namun rona merah mulai tampak dari kedua pipinya.

"mulai sekarang kita pacaran" ucap Donghae dengan senyum menawannya. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"kajja" ajak Donghae. Lalu ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih termangu di bangku halte itu.

"yakk..mana ada mengajak orang pacaran seperti itu" teriak Hyukjae saat ia sudah sadar.

•

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum saat mengingat kembali bagaimana awal mereka bertemu dan mulai menjadi kekasih.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti di depan halte ini.

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Mau naik dengan ku?" tangannya terulur di depan Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung menerima uluran tangan hangat Donghae dan mereka berduapun naik kedalam bus itu.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang paling belakang, tempat favorit dulu saat mereka berdua masih sekolah.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, saling menghangatkan di musim dingin ini. Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semua kebersamaan bersama Donghae.

Perlahan air matanya jatuh tanpa Donghae ketahui, Hyukjae kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan eomma Donghae.

"saranghae" bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukjae.

'nado' jawab Hyukjae di dalam hatinya.

•

Sinar matahari membangunkan nya dari tidur lelapnya. Disingkirkannya tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Hyukjae mulai berjalan kearah dapur di apartemen kecil miliknya. Ia mulai melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi, memasak.

Setelah selama 30 menit Hyukjae memasak akhirnyapun selesai, semua masakan sudah ia susun di meja makan dekat dapur itu. Diapun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan namja yang selalu menjadi tamu rutin di apartemennya. Mungkin bisa dibilang apartemen nya adalah rumah kedua untuk namja yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

Hyukjae duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap wajah polos Donghae yang sedang terlelap. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut Donghae, ditelusurinya wajah tampan donghae dengan jari lentiknya.

'maafkan aku hae, hari ini tolong kau selalu bersamaku, hanya hari ini' ucap Hyukjae dalam hatinya.

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhirnya bersama Donghae, dan ia tidak ingin mensia-siakan hari ini.

Hyukjae perlahan merangkak naik keatas tubuh Donghae yang masih tertidur, sekali-kali membangunkan Donghe denga cara begini tidak ada salahnya kan, pikir Hyukjae.

"Hae bangun" Hyukjae menggoyangkan badan Donghae dari atas pangkuannya.

Donghae sedikit menggeliat, namun matanya tetap tertutup.

"hae-ah banguuun,, dasar ikan pemalas" Hyukjae mencoba mengguncangkan badan Donghae kembali.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan Hyukjaepun jatuh diatas dada Donghae. Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"yak,, lepaskan" Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mau.

"pagi-pagi kau sudah mulai nakal eoh" bisik Donghae.

"nakal?" Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae.

Hyukjae merutuiki dirinya yang menatap wajah Donghae dari dekat seperti ini, sehingga wajahnya tanpa sadar memerah.

"membangunkanku dengan seperti ini, kau bilang tidak nakal?"

"aku,,aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu" jawab Hyukjae.

"bermain? Baiklah"

Donghae langsung membalik tubuhnya sehinggan ia sekarang yang berada diatas. Tangannya membelai surai lembut Hyukjae.

Cup..

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae, memagutnya dengan lembut. Donghae menekan tengkuk Hyukjae memperdalam pagutannya, Hyukjaepun membalas ciuman Donghae. Lama mereka saling mengecup, memagut bibir atas dan bawah bergantian hingga akhirnya Hyukjae memukul pelan dada Donghae, tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"hae.."

"Hmm?" Donghae memainkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"cepat mandi, kau bau" ucap Hyukjae pelan sambil tersenyum jail.

"mwo?"

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dan langsung kabur sambil tertawa.

"yak hyukkie,, sini kau,, akan kupaksa kau memandikanku" teriak Donghae yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Hyukjae yang masih tertawa di luar kamar.

•

Donghae keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur, perkataan Hyukjae tidak di lakukannya, Donghae belum juga mandi.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dimana ada Hyukjae yang sedang membuatkannya segelas kopi kesukaan Donghae.

Menyadari kehadiran Donghae, Hyukjae langsung membalikan badannya. Dan berjalan menuju meja untuk menaruh kopi yang sudah dibuatnya. Lalu duduk dikursi itu dan diikuti Donghae.

"hae, hari ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menyantap hasil masakannya.

"molla, yang jelas hari ini aku ingin berduaan denganmu" jawab Donghae sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"mau kencan denganku?" tanya Hyukjae.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah mengacak tatanan rambut Hyukjae.

"wae? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya.

"ne Hyukkie chagi, hari ini kau bebas membawaku kemana pun" jawab donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum senang.

•

Hyukjae menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar didepannya. Merapikan sedikit penampilanya, ia ingin terlihat menawan dimata Donghae hari ini karena ini hari terakhirnya. Ia memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa mantel hitamnya dan syal berwarna abu-abu karena sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Hyukjae berjalan keluar kamar yang sudah ada Donghae menunggunya.

"kajja" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae lalu merekapun keluar dari apartemen itu.

•

Seorang namja tampan bermantel biru sedang berlari di pinggiran sungai Han sambil membawa dua cangkir coffe di tangannya. Senyumnya terukir saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya sedang duduk di bangku pinggir sungai Han itu. Langkahnya perlahan melambat dan sosok yang duduk dikursi itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Saat sudah berada di hadapan sosok manis itu, ia menyodorkan secangkir coffe yang ia bawa.

"gomawo Hae-ah" kata Hyukjae, sosok manis itu sambil mengambil coffe dari genggaman tangan Donghae, namja tampan itu.

"ne" Donghae ikut duduk disamping Hyukjae.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Donghae.

Seharusnya Hyukjae yang berkata seperti itu, karena sejak pagi ia sudah menyeret Donghae pergi ke tempat-tempat yang diinginkannya, lebih tepatnya tempat-tempat dimana banyak kenangan dirinya dan Donghae. Dari menonton film di bioskop, bermain di playland, makan udon favorite nya dan sekarang ia menyeret Donghae lagi ke Sungai Han yang suhunya sangat dingin jika sudah menjelang sore hari seperti ini.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia hirup sedikit coffe pemberian Donghae yang masih panas.

"kau? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Sama seperti jawaban Hyukjae, Donghaepun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba salju turun.

"ayo kedalam mobil" ajak Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae diam saja. Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil, lalu masuk kedalam dan tak lama keluar kembali dengan membawa topi hangat ditanganya.

Donghae duduk disamping Hyukjae lalu memakaikan topi itu ke Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang melamun langsung kaget saat Donghae meletakkan topi di kepalanya.

"dasar,, sudah tahu tidak tahan dingin tapi masih saja ingin diluar" omel Donghae.

Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan dikedua pipi Hyukjae, membuat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah memerah karena dingin tambah memerah akibat perlakuan hyukjae. Donghae berniat menghangatkan Hyukjae namun tatapan imut yang hyukjae dan juga bibir nya yang memerah karena dingin membuat Donghae ingin mengecup bibir kissable dihadapannya.

Cup,,

Satu kecupan Donghae daratkan dibibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae di pipinya dan menunduk malu sambil pura-pura membetulkan topi yang dipakainya.

"dasar,, ini kan tempat umum hae-ah" guman Hyukjae pelan.

"salah sendiri kau menggodaku" ucap Donghae membela diri.

"kapan? Aku tidak menggodamu?" ucap Hyukjae tidak terima.

"bibir merahmu itu yang menggodaku"

"dasar,, pikiranmu saja yang mesum"

"ta.."

"HUWAAAA APPA IKAN NYA BESAR"

Perkataan Donghae terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari seorang anak kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk yang sedang memancing bersama ayahnya. Tampaknya mereka mendapat ikan besar dari hasil pancingan itu sehingga bocah laki-laki itu berteriak sangat senang. Bocah kecil itu berlari sambil membawa tangkapannya dan memperlihatkannya dengan bangga kepada Eomma dan adik perempuannya yang juga sedang duduk dibangku seperti Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"lihat oppa dapat ikan yang sangaaaat besar" ucapnya bangga kepada yeoja kecil didepannya sedang sang ayah yang baru datang ikut duduk di samping istrinya.

"woah,, oppa hebat" seru yeoja kecil itu.

Hyukjae yang memperhatikan sejak tadi tersenyum saat melihat keluarga bahagia di depannya.

Ia kembali teringan akan perkataan Eomma Donghae yang menginginkan keturunan dari Donghae.

"hae" panggil Hyukjae.

"Hmm?"

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap kearah Donghae.

"apa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ani, cukup dirimu aku sudah sangat bahagia Hyukkie" jawab Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae.

"jeongmall?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu jika Donghae sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Sebenarnya Donghae sangat ingin memiliki anak, namun Donghae sangat tahu jika ia menjawab ia maka Hyukjae akan selalu memikirkan hal itu, dan ia akan merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan hal itu kepada dirinya. Cukup Hyukjae disisinya itu sudah sangat cukup untuki Donghae.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Hyukkie, apa kau iingin memiliki seorang anak?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Hyukjae kaget mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terdiam bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"aku? Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin tapi,," jawab Hyukjae bingung.

"jika kau mau kita bisa mengadopsi anak dan merawatnya" kata Donghae.

"tidak, aku ingin dari darah dagingku sendiri"

Hyukjae ingin membuat pernyataan yang bisa menjadi alasannya jika ia pergi nanti. Donghae langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"hae-ah" panggil Hyukjae. Namun Donghae tidak menjawabnya.

"hae-ah"

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Donghae.

TBC

Sebenarnya lagi gak mood pas bikin ff ini karena denger kabar tentang appa Leeteuk. Tapi kalau besok-besok udah gak sempet lagi. Jadi kalo banyak typonya harap dimaklumi soalnya ini tidak aku edit kembali.

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya appa dari uri leader kita, Teukkie oppa. Aku ikut menangis disini saat mendengar berita itu. Semoga oppa di beri ketabahan dan juga keluarga. Kami semua sayang padamu oppa.

Stay strong Teukkie oppa

Gomawo buat semua yang baca ff ku, jangan lupa comment or don't be silence reader.

Thank's for

| Lan214EunhaElf| MingMin| yutaelfmyworld| Haenia Lee| NicKyun| HaeHyuk Love| ChenELF| **Meonk and Deog**| Lee Hyuk Nara| nurul. | narty2h0415| .1


	3. Chapter 3

**I am still you**

**Chapter 3**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, EYD jelek**

**•**

"Hae"

"Donghae"

"Hae, kau marah?".

•

Jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi membuat mobil audi putih yang dikendarai Donghae terjebak di antara macetnya kota padat ini. Sejak mereka pergi dari Sungai Han, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Hyukjae mengerang frustasi, Donghae benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi sebenarnya itu malah mempermudah cara Hyukjae pergi nanti, namun Hyukjae tidak mau saat-saat terakhir ia bersama Donghae berakhir dengan seperti ini. Hyukjae ingin menikmati setiap detik ia bersama Donghae. Namun Donghae tetap mengacuhkannya.

"stop" dengan otomatis Donghae menginjak rem mendadak.

"ada apa?" akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hyukjae memasang cengiran manisnya.

"aku ingin kesitu" Tunjuk Hyukjae ke salah satu bilik ruko di jalanan padat Myeongdong.

"ini sudah malam" kata Donghae.

"hae-ah, ayo kesana" ucap Hyukjae merajuk.

Namun Donghae tidak meresponnya.

"Donghae-ah" Rajuk Hyukjae kembali.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama" akhirnya Donghae mau menuruti permintaan Hyukjae. Donghae menjalankan kembali mobilnya lalu memakirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalanan myeongdong.

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun keluar dari mobil itu. Udara dingin pun langsung terasa ditubuh keduanya. Hyukjae merapatkan mantelnya dan syal yang bertengger dilehernya.

Hyukjae merangkul lengan Donghae lalu mengajaknya berjalan kearah ruko yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Sesampainya disana ternyata itu adalah photo box kecil pinggir jalan. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalamnya.

•

"hae bagusnya pakai yang mana?" Tanya Hyukjae kepada Donghae sambil mengambil salah satu accesoris yang terdapat di photo box ini. Namun Donghae diam saja, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hyukjae padanya.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau" Hyukjaepun akhirnya memilih sebuah kaca mata hitam dan topi santa. Hyukjae memakai topi santa itu sedangkan kaca mata ia pakaikan ke Donghae.

"waaah,,, aku baru sadar kalau pacarku ternyata sangat tampan".

"ayo berpose" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae agar mendekat padanya.

1,,2,,3,,

Klik

Satu foto selesai, Hyukjae langsung melihat hasilnya di komputer. Wajahnya langsung cemberut saat melihat hasilnya. Difoto itu tampak wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum sambil membentuk jari tangannya tanda "V" sedangkan Donghae masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"ayo sekali lagi"

Hyukjae merangkul lengan Donghae.

1,,2,,3

Cup..

Hyukjae mencium pipi Donghae tepat di hitungan ketiga.

sekali lagi.

Hyukjae mencium pipi Donghae kembali, lama.

1,,2,,3

Cup..

Tepat hitungan ketiga Donghae berbalik mencium Hyukjae tepat dibibir ranum itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan telapak tangannya dan mencium kembali bibir manis Hyukjae.

"kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Hyukjae saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

"kajja, katanya kau ingin foto denganku" Donghae merangkul bahu Hyukjae agar lebih merapat ke tubuhnya dan membentuk tanda "V" di jarinya dan diikuti Hyukjae.

Klik.

•

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari bilik photo box itu.

"kau ingin kemana lagi" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tampak berpikir, dan pandangannya terarah ke toko DVD seberang jalan.

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita nonton film?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk toko dvd itu.

"baiklah, kajja" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan mengenggamnya erat.

•

Klek

Pintu apartemen itupun terbuka oleh sang pemiliknya. Dua namja yang sejak tadi bergandengan pun masuk kedalam apartemen kecil itu.

"kau ingin aku buatkan minuman hangat?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil melepas mantel dan syal nya.

"ne, aku akan mandi lebih dulu" jawab Donghae sambil melangkah kedalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris saat membayangkan mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami istri, namun itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Hyukjae segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi buat Donghae dan dirinya.

Hyukjae yang larut dalam lamunan nya tidak menyadari kehadiran Donghae dibelakangnya yang sudah selesai mandi. Tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang.

"hey" sapa Donghae. Hyukjae tersontak kaget.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan nafas hangat Donghae ditengkuk lehernya.

"a..aku mau mandi" kata Hyukjae gugup. Dia langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

•

Hyukjae menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin di depannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah selesai mandi, namun saat ini ia sedang gugup karena rencananya.

Ia ingin membuat Donghae bahagia malam ini.

Ini malam terakhir dirinya bersama Donghae.

Hyukjae menghapus tetesan air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya.

Dia harus kuat didepan Donghae.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama. Hyukjae mengambil kemeja putih milik Donghae yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi ini.

Dikenakannya kemeja kebesaran itu.

" semangat Hyukjae"

•

Klek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Hyukjae perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menemukan Donghae diruang tv sedang membuka beberapa DVD yang tadi dibeli mereka.

"Hyuk kau ingin nonton yang mana?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan DVD itu.

Hyukjae diam tidak menjawabnya, dia sangat gugup. Memang mereka sering melakukan hal itu, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Tak dapat jawaban dari Hyukjae. Akhirnya Donghae bertanya kembali.

"Hyuk...kie"

Mata Donghae melebar sempurna saat pandangannya terarah pada sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar mereka dengan wajah menunduk. Dapat dilihatnya wajah memerah Hyukjae. Donghae benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Hyukjae HANYA mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia sangat yakin itu miliknya dan celana pendek yang tertutupi kemeja putih itu.

Hyukjae perlahan jalan ke sofa tempat Donghae duduk sekarang. Sedangkan Donghae masih terdiam dengan wajah terpukau nya.

"Ka..kau sudah memilih film nya?" Tanya Hyukjae gugup. Tangannya mengenggam ujung kemeja itu erat.

Mendengar suara Hyukjae, Donghae tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Hyuk"

"ah sepertinya film ini bagus" Hyukjae mengambil salah satu DVD yang tergeletak di meja.

Hyukjae duduk di sofa yang Donghae duduki juga, namun tiba-tiba Donghae dengan cepat menindih tubuh Hyukjae dan pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Donghae. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat sehingga Hyukjae dapat merasakan nafas hangat Donghae diwajahnya.

"Mulai nakal eoh?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak? Kalau begitu lepas kemeja itu, bukankah itu bajuku?" Bisik Donghae di telingan Hyukjae.

"Eh?"

Chup..

Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawabnya, Donghae mencium bibir merahnya. Donghae menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi pagutan dalam. Donghae berkali-kali memagut bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae, Hyukjaepun membalasnya. Hanya lenguhan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin menindih tubuh Hyukjae yang berada dibawahnya. Dengan mudah lidah Donghae menyapu apa yang ada dalam bibir kissable itu. Akhirnya Donghae melepas pagutan itu saat menyadari Hyukjae butuh oksigen. Namun tah butuh waktu lama, Donghae kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae, seakan tidak pernah puas. Hyukjae hanya bisa meremas surai Donghae sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan padanya. Tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah tubuh Donghae.

Perlahan ciuman Donghae berpindah ke telinga Hyukjae, mengecup lembut hingga turun ketengkuk leher Hyukjae.

"Aahh" satu lenguhan dari Hyukjae keluar saat Donghae menghisap kuat tengkuk Hyukjae sehingga menimbul kiss mark disana.

Donghae melepas ciuman nya dan menatap kedua mata Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"mau nonton?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Sebelum menjawab, Donghae mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan, masih bertanya ingin nonton? Kau benar-benar nakal Hyukkie".

Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, dan menggendongnya dalam pelukannya. Dan Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae. Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke kamar mereka tanpa melepas pandanganya pada mata Hyukjae.

•

Udara dingin di luar tidak bisa mendinginkan suasana panas dikamar ini. Dua orang namja yang berada di atas ranjang besar itu tak juga melepas ciuman mereka.

Donghae terus mencium bibir Hyukjae tanpa peduli bibir Hyukjae yang sudah sedikit membengkak. Tangannya mulai nakal melepas satu persatu kancing di kemeja yang Hyukjae pakai. Hyukjae pun membalasnya tak kalah panas dari ciuman Donghae. Tangannya terus menekan kepala Donghae agar terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Akhirnya satu kancing terakhir Hyukjae pun terlepas. Dengan tidak sabar Donghae langsung membuang kemeja putih itu. Ditatapnya tubuh polos Hyukjae yang sedang terengah-engah mengumpulkan oksigennya. Hyukjae benar-benar menawan. Dengan tubuh putih yang sekarang bertambah beberapa kiss mark di sekitar lehernya dan juga keringat yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat seksi.

Hyukjae bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Donghae.

Chup,,

Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae. Membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya.

Cup

Hyukjae kembali menciumnya, namun dengan memagut lembut bibir Donghae dan membawanya ikut terbaring di atas ranjang. Donghae langsung membalas pagutan itu dan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Hyukjae mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Donghae dan membantunya melepas pakaian itu.

Tangan Donghae mulai turun ke dada hyukjae, meraba tonjolan kecil disana membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan. Ciuman Donghae pun turun kedada Hyukjae dan langsung mencium kedua tonjolan itu bergantian. Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan bagian bawah tubuhnyapun sudah mulai berdiri tegak.

Ciuman Donghae turun lagi hingga kebagian tubuh Hyukjae yang berdiri tegak menantang. Hyukjae menutup matanya saat Donghae sudah berada ke inti tubuhnya. Ia malu untuk melihat apa yang akan Donghae lakukan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

•

"AHH" desahan Hyukjae terdengar kuat.

Junior Donghae masuk sempurna ke single hole Hyukjae. Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dan menubrukan kembali ke dalam hole Hyukjae.

"ahh, Dong,,hae-ah" desah Hyukjae kembali.

Dan Donghae kembali memaju-mundurkan juniornya yang langsung menubruk titik prostat Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie,, kau benar-benar sem,,pit" Ucap Donghae sambil menahan kenikmatannya.

Dan Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"oh hae-ah aku hampir sampai"

Donghae semakin cepat gerakannya.

"HAEEE" Teriak Hyukjae dan cairan Hyukjae pun tumpah di perut nya dan dada Donghae.

Donghae tak memelankan gerakannya dan terus memaju-mundurkan juniornya ke lubang sempit Hyukjae.

"HYUKKIEEE"

Cairan Donghaepun langsung memenuhi lubang Hyukjae.

•

Hyukjae langsung terjatuh setelah orgasme ke tiga kalinya malam ini. Donghae mengusap helaian rambut Hyukjae yang berada di atas dadanya. Dibalikannya tubuh Hyukjae dan Hyukjae pun berbaring di sampingnya. Diusapnya pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae kaget saat melihat tetesan air mata Hyukjae yangs terpejam.

"Hyukkie, kau menangis?" Tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Hyukkie, apa aku terlalu memaksamu?" Tanya Hyukjae yang merasa dirinyalah yang sudah membuat Hyukjae menangis.

"bukan" Hyukjae membuka matanya. "aku hanya bahagia karena bisa bertemu denganmu hae" kata Hyukjae sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum agar Donghae tidak lagi bertanya yang macam-macam.

"aku justru yang sangat bahagia, karena Tuhan dengan baiknya mengirimmu padaku" Ucap sambil menarik tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

"tidurlah, kau pasti sangat capek habis seharian pergi dan besok pagi-pagi akan berangkat kerja".

"kau juga hae" Kata Hyukjae sambil membalas pelukan hangat Donghae.

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata.

•

Pukul 04.00.

Sejak tadi Hyukjae belum juga memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, dia sengaja berbohong tidur kepada Donghae. Sejak tadi yang Hyukjae lakukan hanya menatap wajah tampan disampingnya.

"mianhae, aku harus pergi darimu hae, semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang sangat mencintaimu apa adanya dan memiliki banyak anak darinya" Hyukjae mengusap air mata nya.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucapHyukjae kembali dengan sedikit terisak.

Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil kemeja yang sempat dibuang Donghae tadi, ia harus bersiap-siap pergi.

Sekitar satu jam membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan semuanya. Hyukjae sudah memakai pakaian rapi dan ia berjalan ke arah ranjang yang terdapat Donghae yang masih terlelap.

Dengan hati-hati ia merangkak naik takut Donghae akan bangun.

Dipandangi kembali wajah damai Donghae yang sedang terlelap, terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Hyukjae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae.

Hyukjae mngecup bibir Donghae sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Hyukjae kembali mencium bibi Hyukjae dan mencium kedua matanya lalu hidung dan kedua pipinya. Donghae mulai merasa terganggu, akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Hyukkie"

Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar langsung tersenyum saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat dekat.

"apa sudah pagi?" tanyanya masih dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"tidak, kau tidurlah kembali" jawab Hyukjae dengan suara paraunya.

Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya. Tepat Donghae memajamkan matanya tangis Hyukjaepun pecah namun ditutupnya mulutnya agar tidak terdengar. Dipeluknya tubuh Donghae dan memedamkan kepalanya ke dada Donghae sambil terisak.  
"saranghae, hae-ah"

•

Hyukjae bangkit dan membetulkan letak selimut yang dipakai Donghae.

"aku pergi hae" kata Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae yang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Hyukjae menarik koper nya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ditatapnya sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Donghae.

Dimana Donghae selalu merengek untuk menginap di apartemen kecil ini.

Hyukjae merapikan dvd yang dibelinya semalam dan membetulkan letak bantal sofa yang berserakan akibat perbuatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae kembali menarik kopernya dan sampai di depan pintu keluar. Dilepasnya sandal rumah dan digantikan dengan sepatu hitam miliknya.

Setelah selesai Hyukjae kembali menatap sekeliling apartemen ini.

Diusapnya air mata yang berlinang dipipi tirusnya.

"aku pergi" Ucap Hyukjae entah pada siapa.

Blamm..

Pintu apartemen itu pun tertutup.

Hyukjae benar-benar pergi.

TBC or END?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'am still you chapter 4**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, EYD jelek**

**•**

09.00

Seorang namja masih terlelap dalam tidur nya. Namja itu sedikit menggeliat saat sinar matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah jendela di kamar ini.

Perlahan mata nya terbuka, lalu tangannya meraba sisi samping tempat tidurnya hendak mencari seseorang yang selalu tidur di sampingnya.

Donghae, nama namja itu langsung terbangun saat menyadari sosok disamping sudah tidak ada. Matanya melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding, mata nya langsung membulat sempurna saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

"gawat,, aku kesiangan" Donghae langsung bangkit dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah setengah jam membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Donghae pun keluar dengan wajah yang sudah segar. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur.

Matanya melirik sesuatu dimeja makan itu. Ternyata sudah terhidang di meja sepiring nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi yang sudah dingin.

"kenapa Hyukjae tidak membangunkanku?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk sarapan, Donghae kembali menuju kamarnya hendak mengganti pakaian santainya dengan pakaian kantor.

Saat berpakaian Donghae lupa membawa dasi kemarin, akhirnya Donghae memilih mengambil di lemari baju Hyukjae.

•

Donghae membatu di depan lemari baju Hyukjae. Isinya kosong, lemari Hyukjae bersih tak tersisa. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasa suatu firasat yang buruk. Jangan sampai apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi, doa Donghae dalam hatinya.

Donghae langsung menyambar handphone yang berada di meja samping ranjang tidurnya. Dengan cepat Donghae mendial nomor hp yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, Handphone Hyukjae.

_"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan" _

Donghae mengerang frustasi.

"Hyukkie apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar apartement.

'Tuhan, kumohon apa yang aku pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi'

•

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"ne"

"Bukankah kemarin ia mengundurkan diri, aku kira kalian akan menikah makanya Hyukjae mengajukan surat pengunduran diri kemarin" wajah Donghae langsung memucat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan teman kerja Hyukjae.

Tanpa bilang terima kasih, Donghae melangkah keluar kantor Hyukjae dengan linglung.

Hyukjae berhenti? Kemarin? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Apa yang Hyukjae sembunyikan darinya? Atau Donghae yang tidak peka dengan sikap Hyukjae.

Donghae langsung teringat sikap Hyukjae kemarin. Dari Hyukjae yang mengajaknya kencan seharian seolah mereka tida akan kencan lagi, Donghae merutuk dirinya karena tidak menyadari sikap Hyukjae kemarin. Dan lagi, Donghae ingat Hyukjae menangis semalam saat mereka berdua sedang bercinta, apa Hyukjae menangis karena itu hari terakhirnya. Donghae benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri, tapi kenapa?.

Kenapa Hyukjae meninggalkannya?.

"Hyukkie, kau dimana?" air mata Donghae pun jatuh.

Donghae menangis, Tidak diperdulikan lagi tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melintas di depannya.

•

Klek.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

Donghae melangkah tertatih ke dalam apartemen sunyi tersebut. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Dari pagi hingga tengah malam ini, Donghae mencari Hyukjae segala tempat yang ia tahu, namun ia tak menemukannya.

Donghae terjatuh didinding pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Hyukkie kau dimana?" Lirihnya.

Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Donghae tiba-tiba ingat saat semalam ia terbangun sebentar saat itu Hyukjae menciumi wajahnya. Donghae ingat saat itu Hyukjae tengah menangis sambil terus menciumnya.

"apa itu tanda perpisahan darimu"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu"

Donghae merogoh handphone di saku celana nya.

_"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif" _

"KYAAAAAAAA"

Prangg..

Handphone itu pecah berkeping-keping saat Donghae melemparnya dengan keras.

•

Tap,,tap,,tap,,

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sebuah apartemen. Sejak kemarin perasaanya tidak enak tentang anak lelakinya apalagi saat ia tidak bisa menghubungi anaknya semalam.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu pintu apartemen.

Duk..duk..

"Donghae" Panggilnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mencoba kembali.

"Donghae,,Donghae" Teriaknya berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak terseyangnya.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu masih tertutup dan tak ada suara apapun dari dalam.

Ibu Donghae – wanita paruh baya itu – berjalan kembali untuk turun meminta tolong kepada siapa saja agar bisa membuka apartemen milik kekasih anaknya itu.

•

Klek.

Sunyi dan gelap.

Tangannya meraba kedinding mencari saklar penerangan apartemen ini.

Klik.

Semua lampu pun hidup.

"OMOOO" Teriak wanita paruh baya itu.

"DONGHAE-AH" Kembali teriakannya menggema di ruangan sunyi ini saat melihat anak tersayangnya tergelatak tak sadarkan diri didinding dekat pintu apartemen itu.

Dengan sigap seorang teknisi yang membantu Eomma Donghae membuka pintu apartemen ini mengangkat Donghae.

"bawa dia kerumah sakit" Pekik Eomma Donghae.

Teknisi itu mengangguk dan segera membawa tubuh Donghae ke rumah sakit.

•

Silau.

Donghae perlahan bangun. Mata segera menyipit saat retinanya menerima cahaya terang dari lampu rumah sakit ini.

"Hyukkie" nama langsung muncul saat ia terbangun.

Donghae langsung terduduk saat ingat kekasihnya itu.

"Hae" teriak Eomma Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk disofa kamar rawat Donghae.

"Eomma?"

"baringkan tubuhmu nak, tubuhmu masih sangat lemah" perintah lembut Eomma Donghae.

"aku dimana? Dan Hyukkie?" tanya nya.

Eomma Donghae terdiam, bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"kau dirumah sakit, eomma menemukanmu pingsan di apartemen Eunhyuk".

"dimana Hyukkie eomma?" Eomma Donghae diam, tidak menjawabnya.

"Dimana Hyukkie Eomma?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Eomma tidak tahu hae, Eomma tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin" jawab Eomma Donghae.

Donghae langsung panik, dan tiba-tiba melepas selang infus ditangannya.

"DONGHAE, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Eommanya saat Donghae mencoba bangun dari ranjang.

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia berjalan pelan karena rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Donghae!" Eomma nya menahan lengan Donghae.

"aku ingin mencarinya Eomma" lirih Donghae.

"kau masih sakit nak" air mata Eomma Donghae pun turun saat melihat anaknya lemah seperti ini.

"aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya Eomma, aku harus menemukannya" lirih Donghae kembali sambil melepas genggaman tangan Eommanya.

Eomma nya terdiam dan jatuh terduduk ditempatnya.

'kau pasti bisa melupakannya nak'

•

Sudah lima hari sejak Hyukjae pergi, Donghae terus mencarinya ditempat yang ia tahu. Namun tak juga menemukan kekasihnya itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, tubuh Donghae langsung kurus drastis dan dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tatapan matanya kosong, senyum tak lagi terlihat diwajah tampannya. Donghae sekarang hanya berbaring diranjang apartemennya dan Hyukjae. Pergelangan tangannya terpasang infus yang hanya itu satu-satunya asupan yang Donghae terima.

"Donghae, ayo makan nak" Donghae hanya merespon dengan gelengan kepala.

Ibunya meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan ke meja samping ranjang itu.

"kau harus makan nak" Ucapnya lembut.

"tenang saja Eomma, aku tidak akan mati. Karena aku akan terus menunggu Eunhyuk disini. Mataku akan terus terbuka sampai ia kembali padaku" Ucap Donghae dingin.

•

3 Bulan kemudian...

Matahari bersinar terang, ini sudah memasuki musim semi.

Suasana sejuk pegunungan membuat namja manis ini betah untuk berlama-lama berdiri disini. Berdiri ditengah-tengah hamparan kebun bunga yang ditanam oleh neneknya sendiri.

"sampai kapan kau akan berlama-lama disana eoh?" suara lembut sang nenek menyadarkannya dari kegiatan menikmati udara pagi setiap hari.

"ish nenek mengagetkanku saja" ucap namja manis itu cemberut.

Ia berjalan kearah neneknya yang berdiri di teras rumah khas korea itu.

"nenek sudah siapkan sarapanmu, ayo makan" ajak neneknya dan langsung melangkah kedalam rumah diikuti namja manis itu.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat melihat hidangan dimeja. Sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya dan segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya, sarapannya kali ini benar-benar sempurna.

Setelah selesai dnegan sarapannya, ia bangkit dati duduknya dan melangkah ke arah neneknya.

"nenek aku pergi dulu" pamitnya kepada Sang nenek yang sangat dicintainya.

Dan ia pun berjalan keluar rumah tua itu, dan mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di perkarangan rumah ini. Lalu namja manis itupun mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan rumah nenek nya itu menuju sekolah menengah pertama yang sejak tiga bulan lalu menjadi tempat dirinya bekerja.

•

Dengan tiba-tiba sepeda itu berhenti sebelum sempat masuk kegerbang sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Matanya menatap kearah serombongan orang berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah itu, tapi bukan rombongan orang itu yang dilihatnya melainkan sebuah mobil mewah hitam yang sangat dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ada harapan dalam hatinya, berharap yang keluar adalah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Airmata mulai menggantung dipelupuk matanya.

Dan

Perasaan kecewa datang saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Hyukjae-ah"

Hyukjae langsung terdiam membatu ditempatnya, dan setetes air mata pun lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eommo-nim".

•

Belum ada yang mau mengawali percakapan antara keduanya.

Hyukjae mengajak Eomma Donghae ke cafe dekat sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu mereka sudah duduk disalah satu bangku paling pojok. Namun sejak tadi belum ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang mau mengawali percakapan keduanya.

Hyukjae masih terdiam dengan pikirannya, kenapa Eomma Donghae bisa disini? Dari mana ia bisa tahu kalau Hyukjae ada disini? Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul dalam hati Hyukjae.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya Eomma Donghae pertama yang memulai percakapan antara keduanya.

"ba-ik" jawab Hyukjae gugup.

Helaaan nafas berat eomma Donghae terdengar.

"Hyuk".

Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya saat Eomma Donghae memanggilnya.

Sungguh kaget Hyukjae saat melihat Eomma Donghae yang ternyata sedang menangis.

"Eomma" ucap Hyukjae lembut.

"maaf, maafkan aku" ucap Eomma Donghae sedikit terisak.

Hyukjae terdiam, bingung.

"maafkan aku Hyuk-ah" ucapnya kembali sambil mengeggam tangan Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepanya.

"tidak, Eomma tidak salah apa-apa, kenapa eomma minta maaf?" air mata Hyukjae mulai menetes.

"ini semua salahku, memisahkan kalian berdua benar-benar hal paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan"

"aku adalah seorang ibu yang perlahan-lahan membunuh anaknya sendiri Hyukjae"

Hyukjae langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"apa maksud Eomma?" panik Hyukjae.

"Donghae, Donghae sekarat Hyuk. Kumohon kembalilah padanya"

"A-apa"

"aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku. Donghae benar-benar sekarat Hyuk"

"dia tidak makan sam sekali sejak kau pergi, hanya tenaga dari selang infus yang sampai sekarang bisa membuatnya terus tersadar. Donghae selalu bilang dia akan terus bangun untuk menunggumu datang kepadanya. Aku benar-benar ibu paling jahat Hyuk, aku seperti membunuh anakku perlahan-lahan" cerita eomma Donghae dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Hyukjae hanya bisa diam membatu mendengarkan setiap kata yang Eomma Donghae ucapkan.

"akhirnya aku mencarimu. Aku terus mencarimu kemana-kemana namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kau seperti ditelan bumi, menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku yang frustasi akhirnya menemukan surat tagihan telepon, dan Tuhan memberikanku ide untuk melihat panggilan yang keluar sebelum kau pergi. Dan semua nomor aku coba hingga akhirnya nenekmu mengangkatnya dan mengatakan kau dan di Namwon. Aku langsung pergi kesini dan akhirnya menemukanmu"

Eomma Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae.

"pulanglah bersamaku, Donghae benar-benar tersiksa Hyuk" Bisik Eomma Donghae dipelukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"ne, eomma"

•

Tangannya bergetar saat hendak menyentuh gagang pintu apartemen didepannya.

"masuklah, Dia ada didalam Hyuk".

"aku tidak akan menganggu kalian" kata Eomma Donghae.

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, dan akhirnya dia menyentuh gagang itu dengan masih tangan yang gemetar.

Klek.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Sepi, dan ini sudah larut malam. Hyukjae berjalan pelan kedalam apartemen miliknya yang sudah 3 bulan dia tinggalkan.

Apartemen ini tampak rapi, dan sunyi.

Dada Hyukjae langsung berdetak cepat saat matanya menagkap pintu yang mungkin sosok yang dirindukannya ada didalam, kamarnya dan Donghae.

Hyukjae perlahan berjalan kearah kamar itu sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Ia berdiri didepan pintu itu, terdiam sejenak.

Tangannya perlahan meraih knop pintu. Dengan sangat perlahan dia membukanya.

Klek.

Suara pintu terbuka itu terasa sangat kuat karena suasana yang sunyi.

Dengan sangat perlahan Hyukjae membuka pintu itu.

Air mata Hyukjae langsung menetes saat melihat sosok yang tidur dibalik selimut di kamar ini.

Sosok yang sangat-sangat dirindukannya sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Sosok yang terlihat lemah dengan selang infus dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hiks" Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke ranjang itu. Bebrusa tidak menimbulkan suara agar namja tampan yang terbaring diranjang itu tidak terganggu.

Tubuh itu benar-benar kurus dan sangat terlihat sekali wajahnya yang terlihat gusar walaupun sedang tidur terlelap.

Drit

Timbul suara deritan saat Hyukjae duduk dipinggir ranjang itu. Tangan gemetarnya perlahan terangkat mengusap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Diusapnya lembur surai yang mulai terlihat panjang.

Tangan Hyukjae langsung terangkat saat tiba-tiba tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat saat disentuhnya. Hyukjae menatap khawatir kearah namja yang tertidur itu.

Perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka dan Hyukjae benar-benar gugup.

Donghae – namja tampan itu langsung kaget saat melihat Hyukjae yang duduk diranjangnya.

Kedua nya saling diam, Donghae terus menatap Hyukjae tanpa berkedip.

"Hae" suara pelan Hyukjae terdengar.

Bruk..

Tubuh Hyukjae langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan Donghae saat tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangannya.

Hyukjae langsung menangis dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Mian,, hiks,, Mianhae" isak Hyukjae.

Donghae diam tidak menjawabnya, tangannya mengelus punggung Hyukjae yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae" sekali lagi Hyukjae minta maaf sambil terisak.

"aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali Hyukkie" ucap Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae mencoba bangkit dari pelukan Donghae. Namun Donghae malah menariknya kembali dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Donghae.

"A-aku.."

"sstt.. jangan minta maaf lagi. Kau ada disini sekarang adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Kumohon jangan pernah lagi pergi dariku Hyukkie" ucap Donghae dengan suara lemahnya lagi.

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk.

"Saranghae" ucap Donghae sambil membelai pipi Hyukjae.

"Nado, nado saranghae hae-ah" jawab Hyukjae. Dan perlahan Donghae memajukan wajahnya dan mata Hyukjae pun langsung terpejam. Kedua bibir merekapun menyatu sempurna, Donghae dengan tenaga lemahnya melumat pelan bibir Hyukae dan Hyukjae pun membalas ciuman Donghae tak kalah lembutnya.

"sekarang kau harus merawatku sampai sembuh ne"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias dan sekali lagi Donghae membawa kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

END

Endingnya kurang memuaskan ya, hehe mianhae. Buat moment tu lebih susah dibannding buat konflik makanya ff ku belum pada kelar.

Akhirnya HAPPY ENDING.

Aku gak akan pernah buat sad Ending, karena aku gak mau buat appa n eomma sedih T_T.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca.


End file.
